Waiting in Solitude
by mysticalrain
Summary: Leaving only a note behind, Harry has vanished without a trace. After two weeks in waiting, Ron and Hermione find comfort in each other to face their true fears and emotional attachments. But what about Harry? RHr and HG one-shot


Here is a one-shot fic that came to me. I've been working on it for a couple of days... but I finally finished it today!! I'm still going to be writing my chapter fic LMHLMD so pleasseee review!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Ron and all his hotness belong to JKR. Oh and Harry and the rest too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WAITING IN SOLITUDE:**

The setting sun dispersed its feeble rays over the weeping horizon, the spectrum of colors fading against the blood red of the sky. Strangely enough, the night echoed silently of subdued sorrows emanating from the open windows of the Head's common room.

I sat shivering slightly on the overstuffed scarlet couch, silent against the roaring war raging outside these walls. Glancing wearily to my left, I saw Ronald Weasley perched unsteadily on the window sill beside a crouching figure in black.

Both sported identical flaming hair and soft freckles that seemed brightly illuminated in the eerie firelight. Gazing at Ron, I pleaded silently for him to turn.

And turn he did. After bending to kiss his sister's cheek softly, Ron strode over to my side, flopping unceremoniously on to the couch beside me.

The air stung with precarious silence, the force of which stopped us from uttering the one fear that plagued us all.

Harry.

It had been two weeks since he had vanished.

I clenched my fingers around the crumpled parchment in veiled frustration. Unfolding it slowly, I reread it for what seemed to be the 100th time in two weeks.

_Dear Ron, Hermione and Ginny,_

_First off, Please forgive me for having left so suddenly._

_Without a warning, without as much a parting hug. However, the circumstances are such that I am forced to take such action in an attempt to prevent hurting the both of you or Ginny. _

If the letter hadn't been so solemn, I would have been impressed at his eloquence. But I hadn't had time to think about it. Surprisingly, I found myself not caring about the rules of English grammar or word structure. Smiling bitterly, I continued to read.

_I have gone to face my destiny, to fulfill the prophecy that has haunted us these past years. Before I say anything further, I need a solemn vow from both of you._

_Don't look for me. For you will not find me. _

_I have a mission entrusted to me, one in which I am not sure I will be succesful. But I have to try, try or die in the process._

_As ominous as that sounds, it isn't something that we haven't dealt with. Death, I'm afraid, has become a part of our lives since we came to Hogwarts._

_First Cedric. Then Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Percy, Moody and Flitwick._

_However, you lot have to go on. You have much to do as part of the order, fight other battles in which you will emerge triumphant._

_But this battle, is for me alone. And I refuse to risk your lives for that which none of us can accomplish. For this reason alone, I refrain from revealing my current location._

I clenched my fists again in frustration. In utter helplessness. This waiting was killing me... killing All of us.

_Ron, You are more than just my best friend. You are the blood brother I've never had. Thanks mate for everything that you and your family has done for me. Take my Firebolt. I trust you to take good care of it for me. Don't harass 'Mione alright? I feel for her just what you feel for Gin, so you'll have me to answer to if you ever hurt her. Make sure she takes a break from her books sometimes. Please look after Ginny for me. _

_Hermione, Through all the bossiness and nagging, I cherish and love like a sister. I'm sorry I never did my homework on time! Thanks 'Mione for keeping us together. . Take my photo albums. I want you to take care of those leather bound memories.Take care of Ron for me, alright? Goodness knows what that prat would do without you. Any more rows and Godric Gryffindor might just banish the two of you from his house._

Tears blurred my vision once again and a pearly drop fell on the parchment, smudging the dark ink. For all his stupidity, Harry and I had always shared a special bond. A bond that was unexplainable... a bond that I had craved growing up with no siblings. The bond that had been so cruelly taken from me and from Ron. Wiping away my tears furiously, I glanced back at the next few words and a felt a dry laugh emanating from me.

_There I go in an attempt for pathetic humor._

_To the Weasley family: You ARE my family. I have found myself in your family. OUR family. I can never repay all that you have done for me._

_Ginny, I've never said this out aloud to you and I regret it now. It has always been only you Gin. Only you who has inspired me, loved me, made me feel worthy enough to live. I love you. Merlin, I love you so much. I wish I could show you just HOW much. I'm sorry Ginny. Please try to forgive me. If I don't come back... remember me Gin. _

I vaguely remember the shock that had registered on Ginny's face when she had finished reading this. She was the one reading the letter out loud and her voice faltered, harboring unshed tears. I swear I heard her whisper lightly, her face pallid with despair.

"You have to come back Harry. You just.. have to."

_I cannot bring myself to write much more even though there is SO much left to say. This simply isn't the time or the place. _

_Thank you. _

_Harry Potter_

For two weeks, we had been waiting in desperate hope of some news. For the first week, we had tossed and turned sleeplessly in our own beds. Starting with last week, we had given up all hope of finding tranquility.

It simply wasn't an option.

I watched in frustration at Ginny's rigid form and drew in a deep shuddering breath. Day in and day out, Ginny's blue eyes were fixed unseeingly into the distance, for any sign of her raven-haired love. My insides ached painfully at her distressed state, but I was helpless.

I turned my attention to Ron. Ron, whose bright blue eyes now burnt with unveiled fury and hurt. Whose bright red hair sat messily on his head from hours of running his fingers through them in frustration.

He sat with his head thrown back against the couch, his hands laying lightly on my thigh. Despite his cool exterior, I knew that he was breaking up inside. His best friend was missing and his only sister was devastated.

He turned his head to look into my eyes and I drew in a sharp breath as his azure orbs searched me. Smiling grimly, he clenched his eyes shut, as though holding back a terrifying nightmare and leaned untill his forehead rested against mine in silent comfort. One arm tightly wrapped itself around my waist and I threw caution to the wind and leaned against him.

Despite the hours spent in quiet agony, the pain of Harry's dissapearance remained sharp and vivid. I traced his closed eyelids with my fingertips and a sense of frantic longing rose in me. "Why?Why him?... Why Harry?" I croaked, desperate for a reason. Any reason.

"I don't know 'Mione. I... don't know" he whispered back, his eyes fluttering open. His brilliant blue eyes bore into me with a desperation so intense, I had to look away.

He made to move away from the couch, but I reached out and stopped him.He looked at me questioningly and a deep shudder ran through me.

Fleeting memories and imploring thoughts rushed past me and I struggled to grasp one to cling on to.

One.

Just one to thwart this wild restlessness that plagued all of us.

Giving up, I chose to say only what I felt.

"I need you." I said simply, my eyes fixed on a stray thread on the couch. Ron sat back down beside me and after a moment of hesitation pulled me into a affectionate embrace. My forehead dropped to his warm shoulder. I remember being cold, but then being engulfed in his warmth. It was so welcoming... so reassuring. I bit back tears but they spilled over anyway, causing me to inch closer to him, my head tucked into his chest, crying bitterly.

The colors brightened to frightening intensities, then washed out completely and the only tangible feeling remaining was the warmth.

One of his hands stroked by hair softly while the other laced through my own.

I didn't know for how long we stayed together in solitude. It could've been hours or mere seconds. I neither knew nor cared.

I suppressed a sigh and clung to him in desperation, wishing anxiously for Harry's return.

I'd never gotten a chance to tell Harry how much I loved him.

And I might never get that chance again.

I glanced at Ginny over Ron's shoulder who hadn't shifted position and still stared unseeingly into the inky dark horizon.

A sharp pain cut through me at her suffering. Another frightening thought overcame me so quickly that I drew back from Ron abruptly.

What if it were me? If I ever lost Ron...

I clapped both my hands over my ears in an attempt to get rid of the thought. Still, it plagued me.

Looking up at Ron's confused face tearfully, I let my gaze roam freely over the expanse of his face. Memorizing every adorable freckle, imprinting into my heart the lopsided smile and the deep stormy eyes.

"We're drowning in it 'Mione. Consumed by this war. We can't run away any more..." he trailed off, his eyes dropping to our linked hands.

A few months ago, I would have defiantly refused to let him speak so pessimistically.

But now I knew.

Knew it was real and inevitable.

Now, I only let the insane fear rise terribly untill I was trembling violently.

Alarmed at my reaction, Ron hugged me tightly, gathering me completely into his arms. He rocked me back and forth in silence.

I knew what I had to do.

"If.. If something happens 'Mione... I need to let you know.." he whispered, voicing my thoughts.

I looked up at him in surprise and was surprised to see his eyes brimming with tears.

"I... I love you" he whispered, his voice soft yet undeniably clear.

Before his words could sink in completely, Ron's ears turned a deep shade of red.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way.. I-I just n-needed to let you know" he mumbled flustered.

I inched closer to him untill I could lay my head on his chest. Sighing deeply, I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer.

His body was rigid with tension and surprise. I rubbed my cheek against the scratchy fabric of his sweater and mumbled softly.

"I love you too..."

He tipped my face towards him and searched my eyes for confirmation that he had just heard what he thought he had heard. I smiled for the first time in days and nodded mutely.

He bent lower claiming my lips in a bittersweet kiss. My eyes fluttered closed at the gentle probing of his lips and I surrendered willingly. Reaching up to entwine my fingers in his silky red locks, I pulled him closer. For a suspended fragile moment, there was no war.

No Voldemort. Just him and me.

Pulling back slowly, I saw a small smile caressing his face, contrasting against the deep ache I still see etched behind his veiled gaze.

"We'll do this together... and If I die..." he whispered , his breath warm against my skin.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Ron" I chided gently.

I felt warm tears stinging against my neck and I tightened my arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

I know it is the first time he has let down his guard since Harry's departure and I cannot help but cry with him. His vulnerable state has me feeling a strange surge of protectiveness towards him. Rubbing his back slowly, I let him cry softly against my shoulder, his whimpers muffled against my skin.

Over his shoulder, I glanced at Ginny once again and my heart lurched.

Ron and I had each other. Ginny's only comfort, her only love had left, leaving only a note declaring his love for her.

And I prayed. I prayed to Merlin for her. And for Harry. I prayed feverishly for a future.

Outside, beyond Ginny's crimson head, the first rays break at the horizon. Crystalline stars dance on the surface of the lake and my eyes scanned the familiar grounds of Hogwarts.

I shifted slowly only to discover that Ron had fallen asleep against me. Unable to supress a smile, I snuggled closer and my eyes wandered over to the window.

I noticed with faint surprise that Ginny had her hand clapped over her mouth, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Following her gaze, my eyes fell upon a lone figure trudging slowly up the castle.

His hand grasped an old tainted sword.

A boy with unmistakably jet black hair and bright green eyes.

He was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SOO how was it?

Tear-jerking? Fluffy? Angsty? Sucky?

Should I write a sequel one-shot from Ginny's Pov?

Lol leave me reviewzz!!! I hope to have updated my chapter fic in a couple of days! Thank you all for your patience!!


End file.
